DP143: An Egg Scramble!
is the 39th episode of Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles. Synopsis Ash and friends arrive at a festival promoting the Johto region where they meet two Trainers from the Johto Region. Lyra is the spokesperson for the festival and introduces her friend, Khoury, and their starters, Chikorita and Totodile. At the festival, Dawn and Lyra have a battle over an Pokémon Egg. However, Team Rocket also has their eyes on the egg. Episode Plot The heroes continue the journey, as Ash, Piplup and Dawn become hungry. Suddenly, they encounter a Marill, who became stuck between walls. Pikachu and Piplup try to pull it out, so it uses Water Gun and gets out. Its trainer comes, being all worried where it went to. She calls it back and introduces herself as Lyra, a trainer from Johto. As the heroes introduce themselves, Lyra offers them to show something; the Johto festival. As they arrive, Lyra gets her PokéGear out and receives a call from Khoury. Lyra tells him she will be back soon. Lyra admits she is one of the staff that help promote the Johto region. She made a commercial that promotes Johto cities. They come to boy named Khoury and meet him and his partner, Totodile. It is not very friendly, so Brock tastes a bit of its food. Seeing how it is not adequate for Totodile, he gets some of Khoury's berries and squishes them, then puts it on the food. Totodile eats happily, which solves the problem. Brock offers Khoury to give him some recipes, while Khoury's dad gives the gang some ice-cream. Lyra introduces them to each other. Lyra tells them she is participating for the Johto League, while Ash tells her he has seven Badges for the Sinnoh League. Lyra asks Dawn how many she has. Dawn responds she is a Coordinator and goes to Lilypad Town to compete. Khoury reminds Lyra of the show, where she will advertise the Johto Pokémon. Team Rocket eats and Jessie has an idea. Lyra introduces the Johto starter Pokémon: Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile. She sends Chikorita and asks of Dawn to have a battle with her. Though nervous, she goes on the stage and when hearing Lyra has a prize if she defeats her, Dawn is more confident. Chikorita uses Razor Leaf, hitting Piplup. The latter retaliates with Bubble Beam, though Chikorita uses Light Screen to reduce damage. Nevertheless, Piplup hits it with Peck. Piplup uses Bubble Beam, so Chikorita uses Light Screen. However, Piplup's Peck breaks through and causes Chikorita to be defeated. As promised, Lyra gives Dawn a prize; an egg. Lyra advises her to be patient to see what Pokémon is inside. Suddenly, Team Rocket appears in their balloon, eating the food that was designed for the festival. Meowth spots the egg Dawn is holding and goes to get it and succeeds. They go away, but get their balloon popped on a nearby tree and fall into the woods. As the heroes go after them, Jessie ate all the food. They wonder that the egg might be of an Entei, Lugia or Celebi. As they discuss, a Teddiursa got some food. Jessie grabs the food from the former, causing it to cry. Team Rocket soon takes the egg and run away as soon as Ursaring uses Hyper Beam and goes after them. When the heroes see Team Rocket is missing, they decide to split up. Ash sends Staraptor, who goes to see where Team Rocket is. They all split up, while Team Rocket runs away. Jessie trips over and loses the egg. While James and Meowth got the egg, they lose Jessie, as she ran away from Ursaring. Ash, Khoury and Brock see James and Meowth with the egg. James and Meowth see the egg is glowing a bit, meaning it will hatch soon. Staraptor reports to Ash, Khoury and Brock, so Khoury reports to Lyra they found them. Lyra sends Marill, as she has an idea. Marill and Totodile use Water Gun to signal where they are. They continue to signal and soon corner Meowth and James. James sends Carnivine, who uses Bullet Seed on the guys. As they are distracted, Totodile snatches the egg. Pikachu and Piplup use Thunderbolt and Bubble Beam, causing damage to James, Meowth and Carnivine. With Marill and Totodile's Water Gun, they blast off. Dawn gets her egg back and sees it is glowing. Jessie soon finds James and Meowth, while the Ursaring find and surround them. As they come back, Lyra tells Khoury's dad she wants to go with them to see the Contest in Lilypad Town, while Khoury wants to learn more about breeding from Brock. The heroes agree and they all witness the egg hatches into a Cyndaquil. Dawn holds it to meet it and gets burned. Debuts Humans *Lyra *Khoury Pokémon *Dawn's Cyndaquil *Lyra's Marill *Lyra's Chikorita *Khoury's Totodile Trivia *This is the first episode of the five-part 'Lyra and Khoury' mini-arc. *Professor Oak's Pokémon lecture takes a seven episode hiatus beginning with this episode. *Lyra's Johto introduction showed Clair in her Generation IV outfit. *When Brock taste tests Totodile's food, he said that it's too sweet, but in the original, Brock said that the food lacks dryness. *This is the first time that a main character receives an Egg in which it hatches in the same episode. *The episode shows many of the new key items within HeartGold and SoulSilver. At their stall, Khoury and his father are selling items such as Apricorns, Apricorn Boxes, Berry Pots, Rage Candy Bars and Apriblenders. *Music from The Rise of Darkrai and Lucario and the Mystery of Mew is used. *The Teddiursa in this episode is voiced by Lisa Ortiz in English, making this the first Pokémon she voiced. Mistakes When Team Rocket is eating the stolen food at their balloon, their voices are left undubbed. Gallery Marill got stuck DP143 2.jpg Lyra's advertisement with Clair in her new outfit DP143 3.jpg Totodile is stubborn DP143 4.jpg Chikorita gets hit by Piplup's Peck DP143 5.jpg Dawn gets the egg DP143 6.jpg Jessie made Teddiursa cry DP143 7.jpg Totodile snatches the egg DP143 8.jpg James, Meowth and Carnivine got hit by Pikachu and Piplup DP143 9.jpg Team Rocket are surrounded by Ursaring Dawn's hatched Cyndaquil.png Dawn holds up her newly hatched Cyndaquil DP143 10.jpg Dawn gets burned by Cyndaquil }} Category:Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes animated by Momoko Makiuchi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes written by Masashi Sogo Category:Episodes animated by Hiroyuki Furukawa Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a Pokémon Egg